


Demon

by Andrea250



Series: Demon au That No One Asked For [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cat, Demon AU, Demon Shim Changmin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong is a little shit, M/M, Police officer Jung Yunho, ancient statue, demon of lust, lazy title, mention of teddy bear decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho summons a demon... well he didn't but did.





	Demon

 

 

**_ Song: What You Know- By Two Door Cinema Club _ **

__

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

"Hyung!" Changmin scolds the older male for not paying attention. 

He laughs at the pout that takes shape "I am sorry Minnie." Yunho back hugs him. 

"What happen to being chic and mysterious?" he teases his boy friend. 

"Don't change the subject!" He glares at the older male. 

"I am not doing anything Min." He is avoiding his boyfriend's anger after his comment. 

"Don't lie to me!" His eyes changing from his calming translucent brown into pure black with gold rings.

"Awe so cute... Minnie are you jealous?" He pulls his boyfriend closer kissing his neck. 

They walk hand-in-hand up their apartment.

**_*11 months ago*_ **

_Yunho_ _summoned a demon... an actual demon!_

_Well unintentionally did... not really._

_His desire and loneliness did... he probably should not have touched the weird statute thing at the temple he visit last night.... but he just couldn't help himself, it is like something was calling out to him and he cut a vertical line down his finger on the jagged edge of the 2 centuries old statue._

_"My name is_ _Changmin_ _and I am yours. I live to serve you and be whatever you need me to be, a friend, a lover, a pliant body, anything." The older male shivered at the creatures words._

_Changmin_ _clad in nothing but a see through black cloak sitting on his coach with a not so innocent smile._

_"I don't own you,_ _Changmin_ _it is, I am not your master." The older male found this man dangerously beautiful and sinful._

_"Oh but you do, when your blood made contact with that statue, my tomb, it now flows through my veins."_ _Changmin_ _approached the frozen male at the entrance door._

_"I live for you and to serve only you, it is my duty and now you are mine and I am yours."_ _Changmin_ _eyes turned a raven black with blood red rings._

_That scared the living shit out of_ _Yunho_ _as the demon moved from his space and approaching him._

_"Down demon." the demon laughed like a hyena._

_"Woof, I am not a fucking dog." his eyes go back to warm chocolate ones._

_He laughed back but it was stale and awkward but nonetheless it put a smile on his face and the demons._

_"So, what is your name."_ _Changmin's_ _ears turned red and_ _Yunho_ _internally cooed at the harmless demon or_ _asumed_ _to be harmless._

_"_ _Yunho_ _." He put out his hand for the creature to shake._

_** *Flashback ends." ** _ __

Changmin stops inside the room and glares at the thing in Yunho arm.

"You are a jerk hyung! When all I have done is given you my love and affections!" Changmin whines. 

"Are you jealous?" The older male is stunned by this revelation.

"Of a cat!" He laughed harder. 

"That thing is a freeloader and trying to steal your attention and affections!" He glares at the animal that nuzzles in Yunho's arms. 

"Reminds me of someone I know." He pokes at the demon from their first meeting and 2 months together, it was cute but a little overboard. 

"I can't really work as I chopped off one of the build-a-bears on displays head off and threatened the teenage manager... he had it coming! The little shit really did and I am a man of my word but a murder charge would not look good especially as you are a captain at Seoul P.D and my amazing and forgiving boyfriend." flattering Yunho. 

"Flattery will get you so far but I told you Min be your own boss and you love to write. I have seen some of your stories... you are good." Yunho just admitted to snooping in his boyfriends things. 

"You went into my journals? Lastly, those are actual events, I was there when the sea was barely a pond and the ruling of Cleopatra, even got to be in her quarters and take a look at the beauty but not touch. I was there when the crusades ravaged the streets of Spain and the infamous Salem witch trial and got to see the great empire of Rome fall to nothing but ashes and tombs. Let's not forget the Paris catacombs and I was sentenced to Alcatraz and made my escape two days later cuz I am a demon.Even the beginning of the Japanese conquest of Korea... so many things I witnessed in my immortal life and I was outwitted and captured by a Buddhist monk who sought to kill me after witnessing what I could do." 

Changmin never talked about his past life and now he knows why, it was awful and bloody... Changmin a demon of lust and so on but he killed people and did way worse but that was too bad people, yet it was still murder in his eyes and beliefs. But the demon is kind and sweet unless someone threatens him or tells him what to do even... the demon did not take authority well and the results ended badly. 

Not everything was bad but Changmin did not want Yunho to think so badly of him. "I love you Min and don't worry." the demon no longer tense. 

"Thank you Yun... I love you." he tried to get close but the cat hissed at him and Changmin hissed back in a childish manner. 

"Are you serious Min." He laughs. 

"That thing must go! I will not allow that creature to take you from me... this is a problem!" This demon is adorable. 

**_ *Flashback 3 months ago* _ **

_"_ _Jae_ _, this is my boyfriend_ _Changmin_ _."_ _Yunho_ _introduced his ex-boyfriend and still best friend_ _Jaejoong_ _to his current and forever boyfriend to_ _Changmin_ _._

_"Hello." The demon acted cold._

_The handsome man thought nothing more as he would act the same way "Hello_ _Changmin_ _-_ _ssi_ _." he smiles._

_"Well this is fun."_ _Yunho_ _tried to make the mood less tense._

_"Totally." Both males equally sarcastic._

_"Do want any water?"_ _Jaejoong_ _smiles and nods to_ _Yunho_ _making_ _Changmin_ _seethe and loath this guy._

_"Can you get me water too Yun."_ _Changmin_ _put on a fake smile._

_"Yes Min."_ _Yunho_ _could see through the demon but said nothing._

_"Play nice you both." He went to the kitchen leaving them alone in the living room._

_"So Chang-"_

_"Listen asshole, I can see and feel your desire for_ _**my** _ _Yunho_ _!_ ** _MY_ ** ** _YUNHO_ ** _and I want you to know that I love_ _Yunho_ _and I will not share him with anyone that sees him more than a platonic person! I will skin you alive or worse... you had your chance and that is over now! I want you to know that you make any moves on him, I will know and I will hunt you down and make you beg for your pathetic life... Got it!"_ _Changmin_ _eyes turning to their completely black filled orbs and murderous red rings that make anyone go cold._

_"Do I make myself clear_ _Jaejoong_ _-_ _ssi_ _or do I have to hurt you?"_ _Changmin_ _lived by 'once you let shitheads slide, they start to think they can ice skate.' and he was not gonna let that shit fly._

_"I got waters." He knew that_ _Changmin_ _scared the shit out of his best friend._

_"I am glad we could have this talk_ _Jaejoong_ _." The demons eyes turning back to their human like form._

_"I hope we can become friends too." He tried to hide the fact he threatened the older male._

_Jae_ _shakes his head scared shitless and the demon smiles at his affect over the human mind and he runs a finger over his throat when his boyfriend turns around placing the water on the coffee table._

_"I remembered I have to go feed my cat."_ _Jaejoong_ _stutters._

_"You hate cats_ _Jae_ _."_ _Yunho_ _laughs._

_"I mean my neighbors cat!"_ _Jaejoong_ _gets up from the couch  and runs out._

_"I know what you did Min."_ _Changmin_ _could never get away with anything._

_"Stop getting jealous please!_ _Jae_ _is harmless and just a friend and nothing more. Please trust me." The young captain begs._

_"Unlike you, my dear and naive boyfriend whom I love with my whole being... I can smell the lust for you rolling off him in waves and it is disgusting-" he gets cut off._

_"So, you think that him lusting after me is disgusting cuz I am not attractive or a model?" What the fuck just happened both of them thought._

_"Not at all my love! Please don't get my words twisted cuz you, Yun you are dashingly handsome and your thighs.. perfect! You are perfect and what is disgusting is the fact that he wants you even knowing that you are with me. He should not have those thoughts of a taken man. I trust you with my life Yun, it is the scoundrel I don't trust!"_ _Changmin_ _would never think the man he loves is hideous or disgusting._

_Anyone that thinks that is blind and obviously lack taste, it is crazy!_

_"Wait, why do you care if anyone else would lust after you when you have me!"_ _Changmin_ _accused._

_"I don't, it still hurts though."_ _Yunho_ _shrugs his shoulders._

_"Well you have me! No need for these boys_ _hyung_ _." the demon pouts_

_"You are a right Min, 'cause what you did was manly."_ _Yunho_ _said sarcastically._

_"I love you Yun and I know that this is too early to say but for me, it is never too early and I am a demon... this is new to me and I never loved anyone more than you, it's just I don't want to lose you to anyone else."_ _Changmin_ _looked away too embarrassed by his own words of fear and love._

_"_ _Changminnie_ _, I love you with every bone in my body and some days I think it's cuz we are bonded and I set you free by accident... but I can tell that it goes way beyond that."_ _Yunho_ _caressed the demon's cheek lovingly._

_"I do love you and I do promise to only be yours, but in all of my years of being alive and roaming the world, it is unexplainable, it goes further than us, it is electrifying and I am at your mercy._ _Yunho_ _, I only know dark sexual desires and nothing more than that but I will only love you til the end of the earth."_ _Changmin_ _looked at him as though he held the moon and the stars._

_"I sometimes wonder how a demon can love with a heart of an angel."_ _Yunho_ _goes in for a kiss._

_Changmin_ _kisses back with a simple and delicate kiss. "You make me want to be good and I like the feeling."_

_Changmin_ _only knew how to destroy and conquer, it is not in his cruel nature to be kind or gentle, it is a sign of weakness but_ _Yunho_ _made him vulnerable and good and that makes him strive to be his best and better-self. He loves the older male and if someone would have told_ _Changmin_ _that he would be a love sick puppy, it would have ended badly and_ _Changmin_ _sadistic side would have made that person pay._

_"_ _Changmin_ _, next time I will make you sleep on the couch if you threaten another guest. You have been warned and I love you, it is only you and no one else. Got it? I want you and_ _Jae_ _to be friends or at the least tolerant of each other cuz I love you both but I love you more, never forget that this heart of mine is yours."_ _Yunho_ _press_ _Changmin_ _hand above his heart._

_"I am yours Yun and you are mine. I will try to be nice but if he dares to make a move, I will personally cut off his dick and feed it to him."_ _Changmin_ _eyes turning back into their demon form and diminish quickly once_ _Yunho_ _laughs._

_"I know Min."_ _Yunho_ _pulls his lanky boyfriend into a bone crushing hug and the demon refuses to admit he loves the way_ _Yunho_ _hugs him, it makes him feel safe, this is coming from a demon... this should not be happening, but life is strange._

_"_ _Hyung_ _!" he whines as_ _Yunho_ _kisses_ _Changmin_ _face but he can't help but laugh cuz he is the only one that could make the man in front of him like this and he feels proud._

_"Why do you insist on calling me_ _hyung_ _even though you are older?" his boyfriend ask._

_"Technically I was reborn in a sense. I no longer know this world I once roamed, it is all new to me and I am like a new born learning how to sustain myself and be my own person, I hope that_ _make's_ _sense. Also I like calling you_ _hyung_ _." He shyly smiles_. 

_***Flashback ends*** _

"Minnie, this creature, she is harmless and cute and she won't stay forever someone is bound to look for her and I plan to put up flyers about her." he chuckles at his sulking boyfriend. 

"You have me and I have you. I love you so much it makes me dizzy... so please don't get jealous or possessive, it is nice but unnecessary and a bit too much. I get that it is apart of your nature as a demon but please for my sake try please Min." He loves Changmin and accepts him for everything he is and isn't. 

"I love you too and I will get along with this furry monster for you but I will never like Jaejoong, ever. He just has a death wish and I plan to fulfill it at this rate he will be the build-a-bear I murdered in cold blood." Changmin took the cat from Yunho and she purred nuzzling herself against Changmin's chest.

"Thank you and please don't hurt Jae. He is an asshole at times cuz he loves getting a reaction from you, it is harmless and I plan to kick Jae's ass if he tries anything Min. Did you forget I am the captain at Seoul P.D,  I don't want to have to put you in hand cuffs."

"Like I said, he is asking for it. I know you are but I want to be your hero and protect you and handcuffs are kinky." The demon smirks. 

"I am going to ignore that comment cuz there is an innocent little animal in your arms." Yunho tries to takes the cat back but the demon pulls away. 

"I want to hold her still." Yunho smiles.

"Okay Min." he pecks Changmin on the lips and goes to change for a binge filled night with the demon and their new house guest. 

He never felt more complete than having Changmin by his side and he is grateful for having Changmin in his life and the love that is given. He loves him and the slightly taller male loves him and that is enough for him. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> It has been forever and I am happy to finally update again. I have been so busy with school and finales are next week and I have no time to breathe but writing this made me happy and relaxed. 
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
